Unexpected Happenings
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Leah is invited to the wedding of her cousin and ex boyfriend. She is bitter and battling the emotions she has towards them. Suddenly, she stumbles upon a new girl in Washington and she feels...odd? Almost...happy again. *OC! Would this be considered fem/slash! THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC SO SORRY IF INFO ISN'T ACCURATE!*
1. Chapter 1

I sat under a huge oak glancing at the fancy piece of paper in my cold hands.

"Hmph. Idiots." I mumbled, reading the silver cursive print over again.

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Emily Young and Sam Uley on July 13, 2013!_

_The wedding will be held at The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints at 3:00 P.M  
_

_The reception will be held at the Uley household in La Push right after the wedding and will go on until 1:00 A.M_

_Hope to see you there!_

"Hope to see you there? No thanks." I threw the invitation to the side and leaned back on the tree. Closing my eyes, I tried to think about other things like...a pretty bride with depressing makeup and crappy cake.

"Leah?"

"What is it Jacob?" I huffed, keeping my eyes closed.

There was shuffling and a rustling of paper being picked up.

"Ah, so you did get the invitation." He said, looking at the paper.

"Yup." I replied.

Jacob sighed and sat down next to me. "You should really go. Everyone is going, even the blood suckers." He joked, nudging me.

"Jacob. Do you really think that I want to go?" I said, looking at him with a smirk.

"Well it is your cousins wedding and she wants you to be her maid of honor. Besides, Sam is your friend and-"

"Sam is my friend?!" I snapped, cutting through his sentence. "Sam is my friend? What in your right mind would make you think that. After all he's done to me Jacob...you think he is my friend?"

He looked regretful for saying what he did.

"Look Leah, I'm really sorry, but you should really try to go. You'll have a lot of fun! Just think it over, the wedding is next week."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'll go when I'm dead."

* * *

Rain began to fall and night was setting in. I pulled my hoodie up and walked down the La Push and Forks border.

My mind was all jumbled and confused. I didn't know if I was heartbroken or angry beyond compare.

"Damn it."

I looked up to see a girl sitting on the sidewalk, holding onto her leg. She had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. The girl looked like she was eighteen or so.

I was about to turn around and walk back home, but something made me go help her.

"Hey...do you need help?" I asked with some uncertainty.

The moment she looked up something inside me cracked.

"Oh, yeah I do...could you possibly help me get to the hospital. I don't think I can walk." She said with a faint smile.

Her big brown eyes sparkled and I felt like something was drawing me in to this girl.

"Um...yeah sure. Here, let me help you up." I mumbled, picking her up and slinging her arm over my shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

I nodded and slowly started to walk in the direction of Forks Hospital.

"So what happened to you anyway?" I finally asked, glancing at her.

She chuckled and sighed. "Well...I am really clumsy. So I was walking to my new house and I slipped in a puddle and twisted my ankle. Pretty dumb huh?" She asked, looking at me.

I cleared my throat and shrugged. "Maybe a little?"

The girl laughed and nodded. "You see, you agree with me!"

My lips drew a small smile. Something I haven't really done much of lately.

"So you are new to Washington?"

"Yeah! I just moved here today! It was a pretty exciting experience." She said happily.

I looked at her and blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Did you move here by yourself?"

She nodded and looked ahead. "My parents and I had completely different views about my life so I said 'screw it, I'm eighteen and I can go wherever I want!'. So I did, and I moved here. My place isn't anything fancy but its home now."

I was amazed. This girl had more confidence then I could ever have. She had the power to leave and be who she wants. I too afraid to do anything.

"Look we're here." I said, walking her inside the hospital

"Oh thank you so much. I appreciate you helping me...oh gosh! I don't even know your name!" She exclaimed, sitting on a wheelchair that a nurse rolled over.

I pulled back my hood and fixed my wet hair. "I'm Leah, you?"

Her eyes flashed with admiration for a split second, then she smiled. "I'm Niki. Hey! You should come to my place one day! I live right on the La Push and Forks border!" She said.

I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah...I'd like that."

The nurse started to roll Niki off and she waved goodbye.

I stood there for a while wondering what just happened to me. I started to walk off, but the gaze of the lead blood sucker caught my attention. I glared at him then left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day dragged on with nothing exciting or interesting happening. I just laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and not caring about anything. One thing I did surprisingly care about was that girl from last night. I mean, I didn't have a thing for girls...I think...and this one just comes out of nowhere and I feel like my insides have been turned into jelly.

"No...I didn't imprint on her. I would be obsessed with her like how Jake is with that little red head." I thought, pulling my arms back so I could use them as a pillow.

_Knock. Knock. _

"What?" I called out.

My door creaked open and my dear cousin walked in.

"Hey Leah..." She said, sitting down at the foot of my bed and turning to face me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She sighed and played with my sheets. "Jacob told me that you weren't going to go to the wedding." She said.

I nodded and continued to look at my ceiling.

"Leah, I understand why you don't want to go, but couldn't you go for me? We are like sisters, remember?"

I finally looked at her with angry eyes. "WERE like sister, Emily. WERE. So stop asking me to go to this wedding and leave me alone."

Emily stood up and glared at me.

"You are just jealous because Sam chose me and left you in a heartbeat! You're mad because this could of been your wedding, but guess what?! It's not! It's mine!" Emily gasped and covered her mouth.

"O..oh Leah. I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

I jumped off the bed and roughly brushed past her and out the door.

"Leah please! I was just aggravated!" Emily pleaded, following me to the front door.

I stopped and turned around to face her.

"You know what Emily? You're right. I am jealous that Sam chose you despite all the years of our dating. I am mad because I'm not the one wearing the white dress, but you know what Emily? I don't care! You betrayed me and he destroyed me. You guys are perfect for each other. Two horrible people matched up in holy matrimony." I growled, opening the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

I ran deep into the woods and transformed into my wolf form. I pawed the ground for a while then I ran. I ran as fast as I could to forget everything. Without realizing, I hit a tree hard and then tumbled down a sharp incline.

I finally stopped rolling, but at a cost. I felt like my body was on fire due to pain.

"Oh god..." I hissed, turning back into a human.

I lifted my head up and looked around slowly. I was still in the forest, but I was dangerously close to the town.

"Gotta...get up..." I grunted, trying to get on my feet but failed. I got a pretty nasty cut on my left forearm, probably a bruised rib or two, and random scrapes and abrasions all over my body.

"Dammit." I groaned, laying my head on the cool ground.

Suddenly I heard footsteps.

Some adrenalin coursed through me, so I dragged myself behind a fallen tree trunk and stayed there.

There was a pause and then the crunching of the leaves continued. Someone was getting closer and closer to my position. "I can just transform and kill them, but I can't. I'm to close to civilization." I thought.

My heartbeat was now erratic and I started to pant. The footsteps were coming around the tree trunk. Was I going to die? I shut my eyes and tried not to scream.

"Leah?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened and I immediately felt calm. It was the girl from yesterday. Then I realized...I was stark naked.

She took off her jacket and laid it over my shoulders. "Come on...looks like it's my turn to help you." She said with a smile.

"You...you don't have to.." I whispered.

Niki rolled her eyes and helped me up. She wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started to walk slowly. "Should I take you to the hospital?" She asked.

"N..no! Not there, please." I whispered.

She nodded then took me out of the forest. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My house. Don't worry, its the first house when you leave the forest." She replied.

I looked up to see a small, but clean white house with a small garden in the front yard. She quickly, but carefully lead me inside her yard and into her home. I looked around the home and felt safe.

When we walked in, there was a small living room with a two seater loveseat, a wooden coffee table, a comfy looking arm chair, and a bookshelf on the left of the home. I could see a door to a room and another door, which was probably the bathroom.

"Here, stay here. I'll get some cloth, water, and probably some bandages." She said, laying me on her couch. Then she ran into her bathroom.

I closed my eyes in pain and calmed my breathing.

Niki soon came back with all her materials and sat on her knees next to me. "I will start with the cut on your left arm, that looks like the most serious one to me."

She poured some alcohol on a cloth and looked at me. "This may sting..." Then she dabbed the cloth all over the wound. I bit my lip and tried not to yell out in pain. Soon enough, she wrapped gauze around my arm and smiled. "There! Now let me clean up some of the other cuts and put bandages on you."

* * *

After a while Niki got me all cleaned up and all of my injuries were taken care of. She walked into her room and grabbed some things then came back. "I don't know if these will fit, but here are some clothes." She said, handing them to me.

She gave me a large black tee and grey basketball shorts.

"Thank you.." I said, putting the clothes on carefully.

She smiled and walked into her small kitchen. "So what happened to you anyway? Party to hard?" She joked, stirring the contents in a large pot on the stove. I plopped back down on the couch and leaned my head back on the back rest.

"I wish. No, I just wasn't watching what I was doing and fell down an incline." I replied.

"Naked?" Niki asked, pouring some of the contents from the pot to a bowl.

"Well...I..." I stuttered.

She laughed and placed the bowl in front of me. "Don't worry you don't need to tell me. Here, have some food. You must be hungry after your little ordeal."

"Oh wow...thanks." I said, picking up the bowl and eating the soup.

Niki sat next to me and fixed her splint on her ankle. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, still eating.

"Probably better than you. I feel okay, it just hurts a little when I walk." She replied, smiling.

My heart pounded and I nodded.

After I finished my soup I put the bowl down and stretched. "Thanks for everything. I gotta go now." I said, standing up.

Niki stood up too and took my bowl. "Here, let me take you home. I don't want you walking." She said, putting the bowl in the kitchen and grabbing her keys.

"No it's okay, you don't have to." I said.

She walked out the door with a chuckle. "I know I don't have to, but I want to! So come on!" She said, hopping in her Black Nissan X-terra. I followed her inside her car and closed the door.

"So where do you live?" She asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"La Push reservation." I mumbled.

"Oh really? That's so cool! I always wanted to go on a reservation, but I know the people don't really like outsiders." She said, driving off.

I looked at her surprised. "Well if you want, you could come by tomorrow for a real visit." I replied, then I covered my mouth. Why did I say that?!

She looked so happy. "Really?! Wow! I would love that! Thanks Leah!"

When we got to my house I unbuckled and looked at her. "Thanks Niki."

She winked. "No problem! I will see you tomorrow?" She asked.

My heart fluttered. "Yeah...tomorrow." I replied with a smile.

She waved then drove off.

I watched her leave then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Leah stop being bitter..._

_You're just jealous..._

_You'll NEVER be accepted by him or anyone else..._

_Why don't you just leave..._

_NO ONE WANTS TO BE WITH YOU!_

I woke up with a start and sweat poured down my face. I've always had nightmares, but ever since I got the invitation to the wedding they have been getting worse and worse.

I threw my blanket to the side and stumbled over to my bathroom.

"Am I really that bad?" I thought, stripping and walking into my shower.

I turned the knobs and enjoyed the jets of hot water hitting my skin. The water took out the kinks and knots in my body from last night. I really was grateful for everything Niki had done for me. If it wasn't for her, I might of died.

"Oh yeah, she is coming over later. Now that I think about it, we never really picked a time for her to come over." I thought, washing my short hair.

"I'll just go after I wash up. Oh, I can give her the clothes she let me borrow."

After my shower I put on a simple black bra and matching underwear. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a blue flannel shirt, jeans, and some socks. I slowly got ready and tied back my hair.

"Oh? Where you going?" Seth asked, biting his apple.

"Um...to a friends house." I said, walking by him to the front door.

He kept eating and looked at me in disbelief. "Friend? You have friends?!"

I rolled my eyes and flipped the bird at him. "Shut up Seth." Then I left

* * *

I looked up at the skies and sighed as I walked. It was typical Washington weather. Stormy and cloudy.

I slowly made my way over to Niki's home and walked up the stairs. Just as I was about to knock I heard yelling inside.

"I told you, I'm not coming back. No! You don't understand!" I heard Niki yelled.

My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly rested my head on the door.

"No this is not just because of my sexuality! It's because of what you and mom do! Oh don't give me that crap dad! Yes, of course, all of those "weapons" are going to help you when a whole pack of them come hunt YOU."

"A whole pack of what?" I thought slowly, pressing my ear against the door harder.

"Whatever dad." There was silence and suddenly the door opened. I stumbled back and quickly stood up straight.

"Oh?! Hi Leah! Awww man...how much of that did you hear?" She groaned.

I let out a small sigh of relief. Her voice was back to being sweet and care free.

"Oh I...just heard about sexuality." I lied, putting my hands in my pockets.

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Oh! Ahahaha yeah...well I'm bi and my parents don't really agree with it much. I don't know HOW many times I had to explain to them that I like dicks and vaginas." She said with a laugh.

I felt my cheeks turn red and I cleared my throat.

"Soo watcha doing here?" She asked, fixing her beanie.

"Oh, I was here to give you your clothes back and I was wondering if you wanted to go check out the reservation now." I replied.

"Sure! I would love to!" She said with a big smile. Niki put her clothes inside and closed the door.

"Lets walk there. I could use the nice scenery." She said, taking my hand and walking down the stairs.

I blushed madly and tried to concentrate. "Sure, if you mean 'nice scenery' as dead and depressing." I replied with a small chuckle.

Niki laughed and swung our arms together. "Aww come on now. It's not too bad here. I love it! It's quiet and there are no criminals here! Nothing like New York City." She said, kicking a rock as she walked.

"Oh you're from NYC?" I asked with some surprise. "You don't seem like a city girl to me. You're not wearing any 'I HEART NYC' shirts." I joked.

"Puh-leez." She said, flipping her left hand down.

"EVERYONE knows that only tourists wear those shirts...and just because I have three of them in different colors doesn't mean anything." She said finally.

I tried to hold in a laugh but failed miserably. I openly laughed after a long time.

She watched me with a large grin. "Oh come on! Am I really that dorky?"

I shook my head and tried to regain my breath. "Y...you're just really...really funny."

Niki looked ahead and kept walking with great pride. "Thank you! I try to be. I feel like I hide behind humor at times though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Forget my big mouth said anything!"

I frowned slightly and looked ahead. "Ah. We're here." I said finally.

Her eyes widened and she let out a small cheer. "Oh wow! I am excited!"

* * *

I showed Niki around the rez and had one of the best times in a while. The sun was slowly descending and we were just about to leave when I see Emily and Sam walking together.

"Oh Leah!" Emily called, running up to me.

I growled slightly and Niki looked up at me with some concern.

"And you might you be?" Emily asked Niki with some curiosity.

Niki grinned. "Well I might be Mila Kunis, but you'll never know. Hahaha joking, I'm Niki. I just moved to Washington." She greeted, shaking Emily's hand.

Emily was slightly surprised by the girls cheery attitude.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Emily, and that man over there is my fiancee, Sam Uley." She said, glancing at me.

I crossed my arms and looked at Emily. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize again and I also wanted to invite you to the wedding...again." She said.

"I said no before, so what makes you think that I would magically say yes?" I asked with some malice.

"Leah, stop acting like a brat. Emily is trying to be nice to your ungrateful ass." Sam said, walking over.

I was about to yell at him but Niki held my hand. I looked at her and she granted me her warm smile. "Hey, how about we go to my place and watch a movie or something?"

My anger immediately subsided and I let out a frustrated breath. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Let's go."

Sam's eyes widened as I walked off with Niki in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Niki and I walked in silence for a while. I could tell that she wanted to give me some space to vent and think. I appreciated that a lot. I did need to vent...and think. I couldn't believe that Emily had the gall to ask me to go to the wedding again and the audacity of Sam to call me a brat! Just because I was in his pack he thinks that he can call me names and treat me like dirt. How did I even fall for that dick?

"Hey, we're here." Niki said softly, standing at her open door.

I snapped out of my angry trance and looked up. We made it back to Niki's house already. I must of been pretty mad if I didn't even know how long I was walking for.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I muttered, walking up the stairs.

I walked inside and closed the front door. I followed Niki into her room and stopped right at the doorway. I looked around the well sized room and couldn't help but smile...it screamed...Niki. The walls were a pale blue with various paintings of flowers, people, characters from stories, and random designs. There were white Christmas lights hanging all around the room giving it a warm dim glow and a full sized bed up against the wall with royal blue covers. There was a nice sized t.v on the opposite wall of the bed and a bunch of Harry Potter movies sprawled about.

"Sorry! I LOVE Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is a GODDESS!" Niki said, kicking off her shoes and walking back out of her room to go to the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself and noticed a framed picture of the moon. It looked slightly crooked and my inner OCD was twitching. I walked over to it and was just about to fix it when Niki came back in her room with popcorn.

"I have a whole crap ton of movies so just pick one!" She said, sitting on her bed and pointing to a stack of movies by the t.v.

I left the frame alone and scanned through all the movies.

"Hmmm...Lord of the Rings?" I asked, looking back at her.

She smiled widely and cheered. "Yes! One of my favorites! The books were pretty good too!" She said, lying on her stomach.

"Yeah I agree, but can you believe J.R.R Tolkien basically created one of the most magical worlds with unique lands, TWO languages and alphabets for them, and such unique intricate names, but named the base of the evil Sauron...mount Doom?" I asked, plopping in the movie.

"FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!" Niki yelled, patting the space next to her.

I chuckled and sat down crossed legged next to her.

* * *

I was lying on my stomach next to Niki engrossed in the movie. The credits started rolling for Lord of the Rings...The Twin Towers. After watching the first one we had to watch the next one. It was well past midnight now.

"Wanna watch the next one?!" Niki asked excitedly, taking a sip of her soda.

I looked at her with some concern. "I should leave, I don't want to barge in and be here all night..." I said.

Niki sat up and glared at me with mock anger. "You are not barging in! You can stay the night tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah! Lets take a small break before we watch the next one though. I'm a little hungry." She grabbed the clothes I borrowed earlier and threw them at me. "Here! Get comfy!" Then she grabbed her own pair of PJ's.

I was about to go to the bathroom and change when suddenly Niki started to take off her clothes. I was going to leave but I couldn't help it. Niki was slender with legs that went on forever. I noticed markings on her neck but couldn't make out the detail. She put on an overly large shirt and some shorts.

"Come to the kitchen when you're done changing!" She said tying up her long hair and leaving with a smile.

My mouth was agape and I quickly closed it.

I changed my clothes into the clothes Niki let me borrow and walked to the kitchen. Niki was eating ramen noodles when she saw me.

"I heated up yours, it's right here." She slurped, handing me one of the packages and some chopsticks.

I thanked her and sat at the small dining table made for two.

There was some silence then Niki spoke. "So you have a grudge against your friend Emily?" She asked.

I chewed slowly then swallowed. "You could say that, and she's my cousin." I replied.

She ahh'd and leaned against the kitchen counter. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

I bit my lip then sighed. "Back in high school Sam, that guy you saw, and I were dating. We were really close and nothing seem to break us apart. Then he met my cousin, Emily. After meeting her he ignored me for weeks on end. Finally, after a long time, Sam came up to me...to break up with me." I whispered sadly.

"For Emily." Niki said in realization.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "They are engaged and the wedding is in a couple of days. Emily keeps trying to get me to go, but how can I? Of course a part of me wants to go so I can support a family member, but she betrayed me...so did he." I whispered.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around my shoulders and a head rested on the crook of my neck.

"I'm really sorry...I can't imagine the feelings you are facing right now." She said quietly.

My eyes widened and my heart raced. Something inside me snapped. My mind seemed to take me to the future with Niki. I was finally happy and not alone.

_"Wait...did...did I just-?" _ My mind yelled.

Niki picked up her head and looked at me with a warm smile. "C'mon. We HAVE to watch Return of the King." She said. Then she got off me and jogged off to her room.

I sat there for a while, my heart still racing.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I imprinted on her.


	5. Chapter 5

I remember watching half of the movie then everything else was blurred. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. Judging by the sunlight from outside it was probably around noon. I was about to get up but noticed something holding me around my waist tightly.

I looked down to see Niki sleeping with her arms around me and face buried into my side.

My cheeks flushed and I gently stroked her hair. I couldn't believe that after all this time I finally imprinted on someone...let alone a girl, but it didn't matter. I was finally happy.

She stirred slightly and picked her head up. "Morning?" She said, her voice thick from sleep.

"More like good afternoon, but you know, who cares." I replied with a small chuckle.

Niki slowly sat up and scratched the back of her neck. "You can go wash up in the bathroom first. I'll make some...brunch." She yawned, hopping off the bed and shuffling out of her room.

I picked up my clothes from last night and slowly made my way into the medium sized bathroom. Shutting the door I stripped down to nothing and walked inside the shower.

After washing up, I changed clothes and made my way to the kitchen. There I was greeted by a delicious sandwich and orange juice.

"Ah all cleaned up? Good!" She said with a smile, fixing her messy hair.

I smiled back and sat down to eat my food.

I watched Niki wash the dishes and finally said something.

"Hey Niki, I have a question?"

She stopped cleaning and turned back to give me her full attention. "Yeah?"

"Well...you know...the wedding is tomorrow and I guess I feel...kind of guilty for treating Emily like crap. I shouldn't be feeling bitter or...a little jealous. But I realized...I can't go alone. Would you...could you possibly go with me?" I asked quietly.

She tapped her chin and looked at me. "Hmm...do I want to go to a boring wedding with you?"

I gulped in slight nervousness.

"Will there be...cake?" She asked, her voice still hard.

"Most likely, Emily always loved to eat anything sweet..." I replied.

There was a long pause then Niki laughed. "Of course I'll go then! Ahaha joking! I'm only going because YOU asked me!" She said, hugging me tightly and drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"R..really?" I said in shock.

She nodded happily and stretched. "Consider it a date! Now We better get you home. I don't want anyone thinking that I kidnapped you or anything like that."

My cheeks turned red. _"D...date?"_

Niki grabbed her keys and opened the front door. "Are you coming?"_  
_

I stood up and followed her out to her car.

* * *

We pulled up to my home and I unbuckled my seat belt. "Thanks for driving me home and letting me stay the night." I said.

"No trouble at all! We need to have sleep overs more often!" She replied with a smile.

I nodded slowly. "Oh, the wedding is at three tomorrow so my brother and I will pick you up at around two."

"Sounds good to me! See you then!"

I got out of the car and waved goodbye. She waved back then left.

I sighed happily and walked into my house in a daze.

"You're happy, why?" Seth asked out of nowhere.

"None of your business." I replied, walking into my room.

What I wasn't expecting was to see Sam. He looked at me with an awkward smile.

"Last time I checked...this was my room." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I know, sorry...I just wanted to say congrats..." He said.

I looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on my dresser. "That girl...you finally imprinted on someone..."

My cheeks turned hot. "Yeah. I know."

"But...did you do it for the right reasons?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

He sighed and walked up to me. "Come on Leah. You imprint on this girl right before Emily and I get married. You're doing this to try and make me feel jealous. That's really cute." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I roughly pushed him off me and glared at him with all the hate I could muster up.

"Did you seriously just say that?! You are WAY over your big ass head now Sam! I don't give a shit about how you guys are getting married or making you jealous! I imprinted on her because I like her and she doesn't treat me like shit!" I yelled, growling.

He raised his hands up as if being caught with a crime.

"Okay Leah, chill out. " He said.

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN! Get the hell out of my room, no, get the hell out of my house!" I shouted.

He huffed then left my room moodily.

I slammed my door shut and and laid on my bed.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I thought, laying on my side.

Images of Niki flashed in my mind and I immediately calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was at my desk calmly typing away on my laptop when I heard knocking on the front door.

"Seth?! Can you get that!" I yelled, clicking on youtube.

"No! You're closer!" He shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and got off my chair. I slowly shuffled over to the front door then opened it with a sigh. "It's ten in the morning why...oh." My sentence trailed on when I was face to face with Niki. She smiled and waved at me.

"Morning!" She greeted.

My cheeks turned red and I cleared my throat. "Oh hi. What brings you here?" I asked.

She looked at me sheepishly. "I know you were suppose to pick me up today, but I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me in Forks? You know, before the wedding and all."

"Oh sure...why not. You need one?" I asked, her tying back my hair.

"Well not exactly. YOU need one." She said with a grin.

I froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know I didn't have any?" I whispered.

She grinned. "I didn't. Until right now!"

I groaned and then chuckled. "Pretty devious of you."

Niki bowed and winked. "Thank you! Now come on! After we get your dress we have to get you all dolled up, not that you aren't gorgeous already!" She said, pulling me out of my home.

My blush darkened. "Wait! I need to get my wallet!" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Let me treat you today!" She laughed, pushing me into her car.

"Niki! I really can't let you do this!" I said in disbelief.

Niki got in her car and started to back out of my driveway. "Don't worry! As payment for me getting you a dress...you can sleepover again, I mean...if you can." She said with a faint blush.

I looked at her in slight shock. Was she...blushing?

"Yeah...that sounds pretty awesome...and can I sleep over again today? The after party doesn't end till like one in the morning...you know...and yeah..." I mumbled.

She looked at me and giggled. "Of course you can! So we are even."

* * *

When we pulled into the parking lot of the dress store I groaned, slumping in my seat. Niki parked her car and hopped out.

I slowly took off my seatbelt and exited the car. Shutting the door I walked up to the store and sighed.

"Stop looking so excited!" Niki teased, opening the door for me.

When I walked inside I really wanted to run to a dark corner and hide. The store had rows and rows of different dresses and collections.

"Hi girls! Can I help you with anything?" A blonde with big hair and cheap perfume asked.

"Oh no, we're okay! Thanks!" Niki replied, pulling me deeper into the store.

She pulled me back to a fitting room waiting area and looked at me from head to toe.

"W..what?" I asked, crossing my arms self consciously.

She tapped her chin and cocked her head to the side. "I think something simple and classy would work on you. Forget the bling and all the tool. How about...a silky material?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah...I guess that is okay..."

She nodded. "Okay! C'mon! Lets go hunting."

After over an hour of finding dresses and trying them on, I was starting to feel extremely weary. Niki was sitting on a small couch and picked up one dress that I haven't tried on yet.

"Hey...this looks nice! Leah, I think this is it! Try it on?" She asked me.

I sighed and took the dress. "This is the last one..." I murmured, then I walked in the dressing room. I took off the previous dress and put on this one. I looked in the mirror and froze. The dress was beautiful and...so was I.

It was a beautiful grey silk floor length dress. It had a slit on the side so I could walk freely, a black ribbon belt that encircled my waist, and it was only one shoulder with a delicate tied knot in the back.

I've never felt so good about myself in years. When I finally walked out of the dressing room Niki looked up at me and her mouth dropped.

"Oh wow...Leah...you look...beautiful..." She whispered, her cheeks pink.

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck. "Thanks a lot..."

She stood up and walked around me. "Yep! This is the one!" She cheered.

I released a happy breath and smiled. "Thank god..."

* * *

After we bought the dress, we quickly went to another store to buy grey satin heels then to Niki's home.

She quickly opened the door and ran to her bathroom. She pulled out a straightener and then ran back to her room.

"Hey get in here! I have to get you ready then I have to get myself ready!" She called, plugging the thing into her wall.

I smiled and made my way inside, shutting the front door, then walking into Niki's room.

She patted the ground and then turned on the t.v. "Oh! Sherlock is on!" She said happily.

I sat where she patted and watched the t.v. with some interest.

"Oh...I forgot to take my Adderall..." She mumbled, standing back up and walking over to her bedside table.

I looked at her with some surprise. "A...Adderall?" I said.

Niki nodded and took out some pills. She placed them in her mouth and drank it down with water.

"Yeah...in case you haven't noticed I have ADHD. This stuff helps me calm down and concentrate more...if I don't take it I'm like Navi from Zelda." She joked, sitting behind me and grabbing the straightener.

"Oh..." I said quietly. I kind of liked it when she was spazzy...it was cute in a way.

I could tell the medicine was working because Niki was quieter. She made my messy shoulder length hair straight in no time at all.

She faced me and smiled. "Awwuh. You are so pretty...but something is missing." She thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. Niki grabbed a small box from under her bed and opened it.

"My grandma gave this to me before she died...I never really wore things in my hair but I think this would look beautiful on you." She whispered, placing a beautiful silver hairpin encrusted with crystals in my hair.

"Niki are you sure I can wear this?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and grabbed some make up off her dresser. "Of course! There is nobody else I would want to see wear it."

I looked at the make up and cringed. "Do I have to wear that stuff?" I mumbled.

Niki rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't worry! I will try not to make you look like a circus clown!"

* * *

After thirty minutes or so Niki was finally done. "Wow! I did good!" She pulled out a mirror and handed it to me. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked...amazing! She used a chrome eye shadow infused with a plum color to create a smokey effect on my cat like eyes, thanks to the eye liner. My lips were also painted with a nude lip gloss that shined and sparkled.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you. I have never felt so...beautiful in my life..."

She froze then hugged me back. "It's my pleasure. Now I have to get dressed and ready!" Niki stood up, pulled something out of her closet then ran into her bathroom.

"You can't see yet!" She closed the door and I smiled.

After an hour the bathroom door opened and Niki walked out. Once I looked at her my heart dropped. She was absolutely stunning. Her long black hair was curled slightly and she wore a beautiful strapless high low dress in royal blue. The top part and a small slit that showed a teasing amount of her cleavage.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a twirl.

"You...you look...beautiful..." I whispered.

She turned to me and smiled. "Thank you, so are you!"

I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "We still have a couple of hours what do you want to do?" I mumbled.

Niki grinned and walked back into her room. She went to her stack of movies and pulled out Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.

"We have just enough time to watch one of the best movies ever!" She cheered


	7. Chapter 7

When the credits started rolling and Hedwigs theme started to play I heard Niki sniffling. I turned to look at her and I couldn't help but laugh. She was clutching her pillow tightly and crying.

"Oh...Harry you aren't going home...not really!" She sobbed, holding the pillow to her face.

"You're really into this movies huh?" I said, patting her shoulder.

She nodded quickly and picked her head up. "That line...gets me all the time! And what makes me cry more is Hedwigs theme after!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and looked at the time. "It's two thirty, we should probably start leaving."

She wiped her tears and got off her bed. "A..alright...lemme put on my shoes and grab my keys."

Niki put on black pumps and made her way to the front door. "C'mon!"

I got off the bed and quickly followed her.

* * *

When we finally got to the church I felt nervous...and scared.

Niki parked the car and pulled out the keys. "Ah! Well this should be fun!"

I mumbled and looked at my shaking hands. Niki looked at me with a worried expression and she placed her hand on top of mine. "You'll be fine...I'll be right there next to you."

"Thanks...it means a lot." I whispered, looking up at her with a smile.

She nodded and got out of the car.

I took a deep breath and followed her.

When we walked inside the church I cringed at the sight of people signing the check in book and putting their gifts on the table. "Oh! We didn't get them anything!" Niki exclaimed.

"Yes we did. My presence." I muttered, heading towards the marriage hall.

Niki laughed and quickly followed after me. When I stepped into the hall I froze. There were white lilies lined up on the white columns near the rows of white benches, a beautiful white carpet leading down to a beautiful silver colored arch encrusted with crystal flowers, and behind and above the arch was a beautiful stained glass window that was sparkling its color down in the large area.

To think. This could of been my wedding. God..._was _I jealous?

I started to tremble and tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

Niki held my hand and stood in front of me. "You're going to be fine..." She whispered, looking up at me with those big eyes.

I sniffled and nodded slowly. She took me to the brides side of the hall and we sat down on one of the rows of benches.

After about twenty minutes or so I see Sam and the minister walk up to the front of the aisle. My eyes widened when I saw how clean and classy he looked. I was so used to seeing him in a plain tee and shorts that this was a complete shocker.

Music stared to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk out in pairs. When I saw the pack wearing itchy tuxes I couldn't help but laugh at them. They all looked so out of place and awkward.

Once the pairs were in their respected places the bridal march began. Everyone stood up and I slowly followed example. Walking down the aisle was Emily and her father. Much as I hated to say it, she looked really pretty. Her hair was in a curled up do, her makeup did well in masking her scar, and her fitted mermaid style wedding dress accentuated all her curves.

As she walked down she looked at me with a glowing smile. I nodded at her and she continued on down. When she was at the end her father handed her off to Sam and the minister told us to sit back down.

"Hello and welcome everyone! We are here today to witness the holy matrimony between Emily Young and Samuel Uley." He said with a large grin. "We shall begin with the vows. Miss Young." He looked at Emily.

She took a shaky breath and looked at Sam. "Sam. You are probably the most, if not, THE greatest person I have ever met. When we first met I knew we had an instant bond that couldn't be broken..." She faltered slightly, her eyes darting towards me nervously then back to him.

"You have made my life so much better and I couldn't imagine myself with any other person. I love you so much, and look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Sam held her hands and smiled down at her.

"Mister Uley."

"Emily Young. You are the light of my life, the water to my earth, and the supporting beams to my house. I know we may of had difficult obstacles in the past but those obstacles can do nothing to us now."

I growled quietly knowing that I was that "obstacle."

Niki looked at me

* * *

with some surprise.

"You have made me into a better person and a man I can actually be proud of. So I thank you, and I cannot wait, to start a new chapter of my life with you." He finished.

There was clapping in the audience then the minister silenced them.

"It is time for the exchanging of the rings!"

The couple carefully placed the wedding rings on their fingers and looked into each others eyes with so much love and compassion.

"Now please repeat after me. Miss Young. Sam, I will love you and cherish you..."

"Sam...I will love you and cherish you."

"...take care of you and nurture you..."

"take care of you and nurture you..."

"...and hold you close to my heart until death do us part."

"and hold you close to my heart until death do us part." She whispered, tears falling.

"Good, now Mister Uley. Emily, I will love you and cherish you..."

"Emily, I will love you and cherish you..."

"...take care of you and nurture you..."

"take care of you and nurture you..."

"...and hold you close to my heart until death do us part."

"and hold you close to my heart until death do us part."

A part of me seemed to crack but surprisingly...I felt okay.

"Now by the power of myself and the state of Washington, I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The minister cheered, throwing up confetti.

Sam dipped Emily back and kissed her sweetly. Everyone in the room cheered and I even clapped. Happy for them or happy because we could leave...I dunno.

"Wasn't that sweet!" Niki said, looking at me with teary eyes.

I shrugged. "I guess, I was never the mushy type." I said with a grin.

Niki grinned and held my hand tightly. "I'm proud of you for doing this."

I blushed and squeezed her hand. "I couldn't of done it without you."

"Everyone! After party at my house!" Sam cheered.

"Looks like its our queue to party!" Niki said

* * *

**I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS SO HOPEFULLY THIS WASN'T A COMPLETE TRAINWRECK! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

When we got back to the rez there were so many cars and people piling into the Uley house or going into the spacious backyard. I could hear the loud bass of some song and the loud laughter of the pack.

"You know Niki, we don't have to stay here the whole night, or even go to this at all." I said, looking at her with a hopeful expression.

She giggled and patted my lap. "Oh no. You aren't getting out of this that easily! You and I are going to have one of the best nights ever." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

I groaned loudly then exited the car with a grumble. Niki walked up to me happily and held my arm as we made our way to the backyard. There were a lot of friends and family either mingling with each other, or dancing their asses off. As we walked in people looked at us with wide eyes or slack jaws. I looked at them oddly and led Niki to a secluded table.

"Hey Leah! Wow lookin good! Who's your...pretty friend?" Jared asked, coming out of nowhere like a bad cold.

I glared at him and stood in front of Niki possessively. "None of your business."

He stared at me in realization and his eyes grew larger.

"Oh hi! I'm Niki, Leah's friend! It's nice to meet you." Niki greeted, popping in front of me and holding out her hand.

Jared seemed to finally snap out of his little phase and he shook her hand with a grin. "Hello Niki! I'm Jared! Hey! Let me take you to meet the other guys!" He said, taking her hand and pulling her off to the dance area.

I tried to grab her but Jared was already off with her. She looked back at me with a apologetic expression.

I sat at the table watching Niki smiling and introducing herself to the other members of the pack. I took a deep breath and tapped the table impatiently. I really didn't like the guys flirting with her.

Suddenly Embry held her hand and gently pulled her to dance. I growled slightly, but let Niki have some fun. They danced for a good thirty minutes and it looked like Niki was about to leave the dancefloor. Embry held her arm and whispered something in her ear a little too...promiscuously.

I stood up quickly and was about to rip his head off when something surprised me.

Niki pushed Embry and said something with some heat then she walked back to me

"You see...maybe I should go full on lesbian. Guys are so full of themselves." She spat, sitting down.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting back down as well.

"That little pervert told me he could teach me some dance moves...in the bedroom."

My eye twitched and I clenched my hands into fists. "Sorry about that. Embry can be a deprived little puppy since everyone in the pa-er-group has a girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth.

She looked at me and blushed. "What about you?"

All my anger suddenly vanished and I looked at her. "What about me?" I asked.

She cleared her throat cutely and looked at the ground. "Do you have a...a girlfriend? Or boyfriend! You know, either or...both are good!" She rambled, her face turning redder and redder.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No...I don't have a girlfriend...or boyfriend."

Niki's head picked up and she looked relieved. "Oh! I see...anyway...wanna dance?!"

"Oh no...I can't dance to save my life." I said.

She grinned and stood up quickly. "There is always a time to learn!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dancefloor.

An upbeat song was playing and Niki was swaying side to side and shaking her head happily. She looked like she was having fun.

I stood there awkwardly and casually side stepped now and then.

"Come on Leah!" She held my hand high above my head and twirled me.

She giggled and I chuckled quietly. This wasn't as bad as I thought.

The whole night passed by in a blur and before we knew it the last song was playing. It was slow and calming, completely different from the upbeat and crazy music that was playing the whole night.

Niki looked up at me with a faint blush. "Umm...do you want to dance? Well I mean...we were already dancing, but I mean to a slow song...with me?" She asked.

I smiled down at her and nodded. "It would be my honor."

She nervously stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. A shiver ran through my body and I shakily placed my hands on her waist. We looked at each other and started to move gently to the song. I felt so calm and happy, these emotions never really came to me easily until now.

Niki placed her head on my chest and my heartbeat quickened.

"Hey now, don't be nervous! You'll make me even MORE nervous!" She joked.

I chuckled and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry."

We kept dancing for a long time, lost in each others company, then, the song ended.

She slowly took her head off my shoulder and looked at me.

Our eyes locked and my heart started to race again.

I was about to pull away when the incredible happened.

Niki kissed me.

Her soft lips were on mine and my eyes widened. Fireworks exploded in my head.

My eyes slowly shut and I kissed her back. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I felt so loved and wanted.

She slowly pulled back and looked at me. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, looking down.

"For what? Giving me the best moment of my life is a crime?" I replied with a grin.

"Wait...really?" She mumbled, looking up at me.

I laughed and fixed my hair. "Yes really!"

Her brows furrowed. "I didn't think that you were into girls."

"Well I didn't think that either...until one came into my life and changed that."

"Who?" She asked, curiously.

I shivered slightly and scratched the back of my neck. "You...Niki, I really like you...a lot."

Her eyes widened and she jumped up happily. "Oh gosh, really?! I am so happy! Leah! I like you too!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I whispered.

She nodded with a radiant smile. "Ever since the day you helped me I felt really close to you."

I chuckled and held her hand. "Iv'e felt the same way."

She held my hand tightly and pulled me off the dancefloor and too the car. "Let's go home and celebrate two awesome chicks liking each other!"

"Don't you mean...girlfriends?" I mumbled with a huge blush.

She looked at me in shock then smiled sweetly. "Yeah...girlfriends!"

* * *

Later that night we watched two movies and Niki was passed out on her bed. Luckily we changed into comfy clothes before we knocked out. I smiled and stroked her long hair as she slept.

I couldn't believe how well my day turned out to be. Things seemed to be perfect, until I found something.

I looked over at the moon painting and sighed. It was still crooked. Carefully getting off the bed, I tip toed over to it and fixed it. What I didn't expect to see was the painting going into the wall and to the side to reveal a well sized hole. Inside it were bullets, arrows, a gun, and what looked like a cross bow.

I looked over at Niki to make sure she was asleep and then pulled out the crossbow.

I examined it and noticed fine print engraved on the side of it.

_When the children of the moon come out, we bring them to their end._

My eyes widened and I carefully took out the bullets and arrows. The bullets and the tips of the arrows were made with pure silver. I looked inside the hole to see if there was anything else and to my luck there was a crumpled up piece of paper. I put my hand deep inside the hole and pulled it out.

My hands felt shaky as I slowly started to open the ball up.

It was a letter.

_Nikita, I took the liberty to install this is your home when you weren't home. You may of thought that you could run away from your fate and the family tradition, but you are oh so wrong. My sources tell me that there are werewolves in Washington. Be on your guard and if you find them, destroy them. Your mother and I will visit you soon. Take heed on my advice child._

_~Father._

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Niki is a werewolf hunter.


End file.
